


Brothers

by senshinoh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: No Romantic Shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senshinoh/pseuds/senshinoh
Summary: This shit just came into my mind and decided to write this down as one of my project in my subj. Enjoy.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This shit just came into my mind and decided to write this down as one of my project in my subj. Enjoy.

Brothers

“_Wo de tian ah!”_

Zhang Jiashuai shouted as he tried to shoo the birds away from him. Both men are in a park, chilling.

“Fan_-ge,_ you better help me—“

“Xing, stop screaming. Those creatures are just birds besides, you’re a fucking police, man up”

Kevin stated as he rolled his eyes.

“And you know that shooing is not my style” The older added as he pulled the younger.

“We better head back to the office before our break is over.”

“But we haven’t eaten chicken yet.”

“I thought you ‘hate’ birds?”

“I’m talking about the cooked chicken, not the noisy one.”

“Chicken is not my style.”

“Alright. Let’s head back before they fumed in anger.”

Both men chuckled as they head back to their designated office.

“Any lead to the murder that you’re investigating, Zhang?”

Their head asked as he looked sharply at Jiashuai.

“Yes, sir. We actually did find some new evidences that will lead us to the murderer.”

As their head was about to speak, Jiashuai cut him off.

“I will send you the specific details once I compile it.”

Hours passed before he gave the envelope that contains the evidences that the case needed.

“Well, it seems like it’s another job well done, Zhang.”

“Thank you, sir. I can say that your team will be the one that will arrest them.”

He laughed awkwardly as he scratches his nape in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, Zhang. I’m on it.”

He smiled as he tapped Jiashuai’s shoulder.

“For now, take a rest because tomorrow will be another day and another case.”

Jiashuai nodded as he bid his goodbye to his teammates and headed back home.

Later that night, screams can be heard somewhere.

_“Let me go, bastard!”_

_Someone screamed as he tried to escape from the monster._

_“Why would I?”_

_The monster began to ravish the guy’s shoulder, enjoying the tasty flesh of the guy._

_“Hey! Unfair! Let me have a piece of him as well.”_

_The victim continued to scream for help, trying to stop them but it’s no use as both of them tear his arms away._

_“You better cut his tongue or someone will hear us.”_

_The other chuckled as he snapped the victim’s neck, twisting it until the victim’s head separates from the latter’s body. The older monster rolled his eyes as he devour the victim’s head with rapture. _

_“So brutal.”_

_“Am I? You’re the one who’s devouring the head.”_

_“You can eat the other head.”_

_The younger monster smacked his brother’s head while chuckling._

_“Why not?”_

_Both men laughed as they continue to ravish the poor guy’s body._

Jiashuai woke up and decided to brew some coffee. He sipped on it as he sat down on his couch, grabbing the remote before he turned on his television.

_“An unfortunate morning, everyone. It was said that another murder happened last night in the forest. It has been reported that the victim’s body is nowhere to be found. The witness stated that the monsters ate the victim alive and left some pieces of his clothes on the ground. It’s the second time that this thing happened. What is actually happening in that forest? Or what kind of creature—“_

Jiashuai ruffled his morning hair in annoyance as he turned off the television.

“Seems like I’m the one who will handle this case.”

He mumbled. A knock on the door made him flinch in his seat.

“Can you please stop knocking? I have a doorbell for Pete’s sake!”

He yelled before opening the door of his apartment.

“I— Huh?”

He scratches his nape in confusion. No one’s there. Unless…

“Got ya, bastard!”

Kevin shouted from the bush.

“What the fuck are you doing there?!”

“Oh, nothing Xingxing. Just chekin’ if you already heard the news about the ‘murder’ last night.”

“I’m actually watching the news before you knocked, Fan-_ge_.”

“Is that so?”

Kevin gave Jiashuai a knowing look before he sat down on the couch, placing his leg on the table in front. The latter just rolled his eyes at the older before giving him a freshly brewed black coffee.

“So what will be your move?”

The older asked as he take a sip from his coffee.

“Let’s just wait.”

Jiashuai looked at the clock and noticed that it’s already 6:30 in the morning.

“I better take a shower or else both of us will be late.”

“Take your time, bro. We still have an hour.”

Once he finished everything that he needs to do, both of them went to their office. Without a second thought, their chief walked towards Jiashuai and gave him an envelope.

“New day, new case.”

And with that, their chief leaves them.

“Can’t believe he’s our chief. For fuck’s sake.”

Kevin whispered.

“Shush, _ge_. He might hear you.”

The younger headed to his table and examined the envelope.

“As what I’ve expected.”

He just heaved a sigh. His lips pursed when he saw the evidences from the murder last night.

“What a fool.”

Someone whispered in Jiashuai’s ear which he think is Kevin. He glared at the older.

“Will you _please _mind your own business?”

“Pissed off already, _bastard_?”

“Shut up and go back to your table, _asshole._”

“Will the both of you shut up?”

Junmian, their police friend said in annoyance.

“Sorry, Junmian~”

Jiashuai said as he tried to be cute. Too cute that Junmian looked at him in disgust.

“Oh God.”

“Stop talking and investigate what I gave you, Zhang.”

Kevin and Junmian let out a chuckle as they head back to their designated tables and began to study the evidences about the murder.

“It seems like this piece of cloth that you gave me belongs to the victim, Jiashuai.”

Kevin said as he gave Jiashuai his deadliest glare. The latter blinked several times before he looked around and snatched the piece of evidence that will lead them to the murderer.

“I told you not to make any noise, _Fan-ge_.”

“And I told you to be fucking careful, _Xing_.”

“I—“

“You better go back to your table before that bald guy see you.”

He followed what the older told him and try to manipulate the evidences.

“What are you doing, Zhang?”

The latter almost let out a scream as he held his chest in shock.

“Uh— just investigating the evidences _closely,_ sir.”

“Hm. I see. I trust you, Zhang. You better solve this case.”

“I— I will, sir. I won’t let you down.”

He let out his innocent smile before ‘investigating’ it again.

Hours passed before Jiashuai ‘gave up’.

“Sir, this case leads us nowhere.”

Their chief looked at him, shocked of what he have just heard from him.

“What do you mean nowhere?”

“Sir, you see, the evidences are not enough.”

“Not enough? How can you say so?”

“It’s just a piece of cloth.”

Jiashuai said as he rubbed his nape innocently.

“But that’s the only evidence that my team found.”

“Then let me investigate it with Kevin.”

The chief sighed as he pat Jiashuai’s shoulder.

“Alright. I’ll send my team with y—“

Jiashuai shakes his head.

“You know that Kevin and I work alone. Don’t worry, we can manage.”

“I’ll leave it all to you, Zhang. I trust you. I hope you’ll investigate as soon as possible.”

“We’ll go there and check the scene later.”

Jiashuai smirked when their chief left.

“Seems like you actually made a move.”

Kevin stated, smirking at the younger.

“Of course, _ge_.” Jiashuai replied.

“Anyway, I assume you’ve already heard that we’ll visit the forest.”

Kevin only nod in response. However, while they were having a conversation, someone overheard it.

“_Holy shit…” _The latter can only mutter a curse before the he leave.

“Chief, we’ll go ahead! We’ll be using my car instead of the police mobile.”

“Make sure to report tomorrow morning about the case.”

Jiashuai nodded before grabbing Kevin’s arm and proceed to their car.

After the two left, their chief mumbled something.

_“Follow them.”_

He ordered someone as the latter nodded and gave their chief an assuring nod.

Giving each other a look, Jiashuai began to whine.

“Aiyo wei! Where are the evidences? This crime leads nowhere!”

“That’s not how a normal police react, Jiashuai.”

Kevin glanced at the tree before looking at Jiashuai and gave him a sign.

“Ge— Help!”

Kevin almost let out a chuckled.

“What happened?” He asked in ‘concern’.

“I’m bleeding!”

Suddenly, the person behind the tree rushed towards Jiashuai, asking the latter several questions.

“What happened? Are you alright? Why are you bleeding?”

Jiashuai shook his head, letting out a muffled cry.

“My leg’s bleeding, Canlie.”

The latter checked Jiashuai’s leg before he screamed in pain as he felt his arm being ripped out from his body.

“K-Kevin, what are you doing?”

Canlie asked, fear visible in his face as he moved closely to Jiashuai who bit his shoulder, trying to eat the man’s flesh.

“Let me go!”

Canlie screamed in horror, trying to free himself from the monster that keeps on detaching his body parts, ravishing them as if they are eating a regular meat.

“Didn’t know that you’re tasty as hell, Canlie~”

Jiashuai said in delight as he keeps on chewing their victim’s meat.

“You think we didn’t notice that you’ll follow us?”

Kevin said as he leaned on Canlie’s ear, whispering something that made the latter shivered.

_“And you think that we didn’t know we’ll end up in the jail? See you in hell, Canlie.” _

Jiashuai smirked at Junmian as the he handcuff him.

“Oh hi, Junmian.”

“Get inside the mobile”

The latter ordered him.

Kevin rolled his eyes, sitting beside Jiashuai in the police mobile.

“Hm?”

Kevin hummed as he looked at Jiashuai.

“Hm.”

The latter hummed in response, smirking at the older.

“The usual, Xing?”

“The usual.”


End file.
